Drive
by il0vesunfl0wers
Summary: Lucy and Amy want to have another child again and this is how they're getting another one. Based on Spooky Teddy's "Breathe on Me". By Athena aka Larceny. Not for the faint of heart.
1. Drive

******Drive**  
by Athena, aka Larceny at All Things DEBS

~~~oOo~~~

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own DEBS and characters. I just make them do strange things for non-profit. (Mostly for giggles, and some eye-popping gasps. Definitely some cheeks turning red, bwahaha!)

**Summary: **  
Lucy and Amy want to have another child again and this is how they're getting another one. Plus they're just a tad randy because... need I explain? It's a summary for chrissakes. Read the story if you want details, sheesh. =P

**Warning:**

This may be a bit taboo for some folks. Lucy has a... fleshy rod in this fic. I hope I don't get banned for this, lol.

1. Now if this idea is too creepy for you, stop now or forever hold your peni- I mean, piece. Peace, dammit, I said peace!

2. If you're remotely curious, by all means, come on in and grab a a comfy chair.

3. If you simply find my stories entertaining, grab some popcorn and drinks and pass them around! And stop booing and throwing popcorn at the 1's, and be nice to the 2's. They might be virgins to my fics, especially zee sexy kind, so behave! ;)

I'm sure there are females out there, whether you choose to admit it or not, who wonder/fantasize about making love in this manner. This is not simply about girls gone wild with a ding dong. Okay, fine, there's a bit of that, graphic even, but hopefully I did it, uh, tastefully...

**Kudos: **  
Thanks to Spooky Teddy for giving me the green light on this. I wouldn't call this a sequel to her "Breathe on Me" since she actually _did_ write a sequel for it, which is "Baby Talk" (both at All Things DEBS). It's not a sequel to that either because Spooks wrote another after that. I suppose you could call this a follow up story set 5-6 years after Breathe on Me and Baby Talk.

**Musical inspiration: **Drive by Melissa Ferrick

* * *

.

I glanced at my wife from across the table, wine glass in hand, swishing it about as I took in our surroundings. The dim-lit room glowed from the flames that danced along the logs in the fireplace, the crackling blaze hypnotic within. Rose petals of different shades lay on the floor, which filled the room with their natural fragrance. Just a little while ago I stood in awe of this scene and was led to this low, make-shift table for two in front of the hearth, and sat comfortably on cushy pillows. She really went all out tonight. I didn't even have to do anything. She cooked. She cleaned. She served me dinner, fed me each morsel in fact, and all I had to do was lounge about, drink wine, listen to romantic music, and enjoy her company.

_It's at times like these that I fall in love with her all over again._

They weren't kidding when they said that marriage wasn't easy. I never thought we'd ever have heated arguments about such things as who did the diapers last and who threw out the garbage with the smelly diapers. It didn't help that for a while we were so sleep deprived, what with the kids waking up every few hours and needed feeding. She actually got jealous that somebody else claimed my breasts—they're our kids, for crying out loud! _Don't even ask about chores._ This woman was so spoiled! It took some time to get her to lift a finger to help. Sometimes I was so tempted to shove a dirty diaper on her face, I swear!

The kids absolutely adored her, of course, to the point that it annoyed me so much that they'd listen to her more than me. Why did I have to be the bad cop just because I used to be one? And I wasn't just _any_ cop, dammit! I'm Mommy Amy, Perfect Score! Then again, just because she was no longer a notorious super villain, Mama Lucy still held her sway. Anyone's smile could make another person smile back, but Lucy's? You just didn't stand a chance. It was stupefying, really, and all you could do was nod. So it was no wonder her charm worked spectacularly on the kids. They couldn't get enough of playing with her, giggling, running, tickling, and they had that Diamond smile. God forbid they ever did something bad—Mama Lucy's spankings were lethal! Well, maybe not spanking. That was a last resort. All she had to do was threaten them to go to the corner and they would cower in fear. I guess she did have her uses after all. Among other things...

"Wow, wining and dining me," I said, grinning. "Is someone trying to get lucky?"

"Whaaaaat?" Lucy replied in singsong. "Can't I simply treat my wife to a romantic dinner at home? No kids. No noise. No distractions. Just us."

Romantic? Definitely. Distractions, noise? We'll see.

"Like it?" She gestured to the room at large, her dimples deepening.

Mmm, French cuisine. It was so decadent, exquisite and... sinful. I took a long sip, my eyes never leaving hers, and I licked my lips in that deliberate and leisurely fashion that never failed to mesmerize her. I traced the rim of the wine glass with my finger, which emitted a soft, high-pitched sound like a mythical siren that drew her deeper under my spell

"Enormously. So, my darling," I said, almost purring, "what do you have planned after dinner?"

"Hmm? Oh," came her delayed reply. She reached across the table and laced her fingers through mine, her lips barely brushing the back of my hand. "Whatever you want, my love."

The way she said that... she almost looked angelic, but I knew her better than that. There was that flash of danger in her eyes that still made my heart skip a beat. After all these years, she still made me swoon. She was like my female James Dean. I could already see naughty thoughts, wicked and untamed, floating about inside her head. She was so transparent, but then... _I'm not so innocent either, am I?_

"Mmm, that sounds very promising," I said. The corner of my mouth tipped up, and I shot a heated glance her way that made her inhale sharply and her lips part. _That's right. This is a battle of seduction, baby._ And at the moment, just when I thought I was winning... Dammit! There should be rules, like no lips grazing up my arm like that, and no tongue hovering down the back of my elbow, following the trail of nerves that led to my wrist and palm... Must come up quickly with Plan B! While I considered the possibilities, I got up, smiling sweetly. I sashayed around the table and sat on her lap. I looked at her with such fondness as I wrapped my arms around her neck, and bent towards her face. She almost pouted when I kissed her cheek instead. Three points for Mrs. Perfect Score!

"Thank you. For tonight."

"Anything for my lady."

Lucy smiled and rubbed my shoulder. She's such a sweetheart when she's not such a brat or whiny or surly. I thought this woman couldn't possibly get grumpier when she got woken up 'in an ungodly hour', that is, until we had our kids. You didn't really have a choice about sleeping schedules in that area, but I digress. So here we are, all by ourselves to do whatever we please—a luxury we intended to take advantage of to the fullest. Mmm hmm.

Her hand continued to massage my shoulder and moved on to my nape, which brought me back to the present. She eased me down and teased my lips with her own. Her tongue fluttered about before she parted them to taste me. Our tongues danced like the flames. So languid, so sensuous. My hand tangled in her hair while the other caressed her warm and sexy body. Hers roamed all over my back, and I shivered when the other crawled between my thighs, which squeezed and drew me close. Ohhh, Lord Almighty... I must say that after all this time, just like our lovemaking, kissing each other just got better and better. Sometimes, making out for a long while was enough. More would be preferable of course, but at any moment our kids could barge in on us in a rather... compromising position, much to our frustration (especially Lucy—whiny and surly, remember?) Now where was I? Ahhh, yes. I really should be focusing on kissing. Kissing and perhaps... more. Ohhh yes, I want so much more. I lost track of who was ahead of the game. I think we're tied now. Ooh, now that's a good idea... Where _are_ those silk ties?

"Mmph. What's that?" I asked as something firm pressed against my thigh. "Are you... is... is that what I think it is?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "Yeah..."

"How...?"

"I think all this talk about having another baby lately somehow made it, um, magically reappear."

"Is that right?"

"Uh huuuh." My breath hitched when she raised her hips as she said that.

Hmm, now this was interesting. No, more than interesting. For whatever reason I suddenly felt playful and giddy, as if we had a new toy, but this is no toy—this is Lucy with real flesh and blood. Truthfully, I didn't care right now that she somehow had a penis throbbing in her pants. (Though I have to say she looked much better without one!) In the end, I love my wife completely just as she is and don't want any other lover.

Just like the last time, I got excited with the possibility and hoped for another miracle. On several occasions we had discussed the pros and cons of having another child, how it was another huge responsibility, took lots of work, was time and energy consuming, yada, yada yada, but you know what? We adore our kids and each other, for better or for worse. But enough thinking. Time for action!

"I guess we'd better not waste an opportunity then," I said as I traced my finger along her lower lip. I got up, took her hand in mine, and followed the trail of rose petals that led to our bedroom. Who knew that the world's greatest former badass super villain and diamond-snatcher extraordinaire was such a die hard romantic? One who still loved to shove me up against the wall, grab my ass and my thigh, and muss my hair while she kissed me ardently, which is exactly what happened when I giggled and told her that she had turned into a big mush-ball.

We made it to the bedroom in a disheveled state. Lucy pressed my back on the door frame, suckling my earlobe and groping me. Panting, I stood there with a huge grin, my calf stroking the back of her leg, vaguely aware of the fact that candles surrounded us. She decorated the place with... see, I don't even remember. I was too horny for my own good and it was all her fault. A quickie simply won't do. I had been dying for a comprehensive treatment and we've got the whole weekend just for that. I wanted, no, _needed_ sex and, dammit, I needed it now! Lots and lots and lots of it.

I gripped her collar and licked my lips. "So, whatever I want, right?"

"Your wish is my command, hot stuff."

"Seeing as we're here, you can take a big guess."

Her mouth quirked. "You want to go to sleep?"

"Sure, but only after you've fucked me senseless, Mrs. Bradshaw."

"Such a dirty mouth you have, Mrs. Reynolds!"

"Then come over here and lick off every dirty little piece of me, gorgeous." I sucked gently on her lower lip and slipped my tongue in to play with hers. I tugged on her belt loops and pulled her closer to my hips, which made her groan into my mouth. I reached out to unbutton her fly, but she grabbed my wrist.

"No."

"No?"

"Not yet. This night's for you. Let's take our time," she said. Devotion radiated through her every pore, ever considerate and sweet. My face blossomed into a smile. She led me to the bed, gently pushed me down on the edge and knelt down before me, spreading my legs to get closer. Her eyes told me she would have rather thrown me down on the bed and pounced on me, so why didn't she? I could tell that she wanted to do just that, judging from her breathing, the desperation in her touch, and the way she trembled when she kissed me, but aww, she's being a gentlewoman. Wow, such self-control! I'd have shoved her down on the bed and had my way with her myself, but tonight I wanted to be ravished by her. I wanted her to make me lose my mind. I just wanted her oh so badly.

She broke off only to murmur, "I'm so lucky. I've got the most beautiful, sexiest woman in the world."

"You _are_getting lucky, so get on with it already."

"So impatient!" She chuckled. "I love this top with the crisscross ties. Mmm, silky."

"Good. Mission accomplished."

"My mission has barely begun." She winked. She took her time untying the ribbon with her teeth, and pulled one string then the other through the holes until at last the garment was loose enough for her hands to trail up underneath.

I inhaled deeply, only then realizing that I'd been holding my breath while I watched my dark-haired beauty untie me. I grabbed her face and claimed her mouth. "Mmph. That was sooo hot."

"Yeahhhh."

Her hands tormented my breasts and nipples, which were oh so begging to be touched; they hovered over my bosom, teased the little hairs, and brushed the sensitized tips before she lifted up my silk blouse one centimeter at a time. I raised my arms—I couldn't just sit there, could I? I was only trying to help my cause. She stopped when it reached my elbows, only for her to kiss my cleavage and the tops of my breasts. I couldn't wait. I knew what was coming next. So I struggled to get my arms free, to no avail. She held my wrists tight and—

"Mmm, yummy."

—captured my nipple and suckled briefly. The wench! She's taking too long, damn her. She knew this was guaranteed to drive me nuts and send ripples of need to the juncture between my thighs. I pleaded for more, pleaded for release. Alas she freed my arms. Finally, it was only fair! Faster than I could blink, I splayed my fingers through her hair. Yyyeeessss! I drew in a sharp intake of breath every time she darted her tongue on the tips of my nipples, which puckered in delight. I stared at my woman, so adept at pleasuring a pair of her favorite toys, and I mewled, signaling for her to give me more. She planted butterfly kisses around my nipples, and nuzzled and cupped the undersides. While I was distracted, she grabbed my wrists and imprisoned them behind me just below my shoulder blades, which only made my breasts extend toward her face.

"Ohhhh, you are _such _a tease!" I said. "I hate you right now."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she licked the perimeter of my globes and spiraled inwards. I jumped when she seized my nipple and licked it quickly then slowly, rolled her tongue around it in maddening circles, and laved it with broad strokes. She knew exactly what to do to make me go crazy. I moaned and mewled and gasped and whimpered, offering more of myself to her. She cruised over to my other nipple, eager and waiting for her hot, wet mouth. Ohhh, yes,I love every minute of this! I made a questioning sound when she paused—_Nooo!_—but only so she could dispose of her own top. Alright, let's do this! So I grabbed her wrists.

"My turn." I grinned, pulling her top up, barely containing my excitement. "Now take off your pants."

"You're so sexy when you say that."

"Yeah? Okay. Take off your pants. Pronto."

"You naughty girl."

"I'll show you naughty."

"I'll hold you to that." Lucy got up and beamed at me. She unbuttoned her fly as if she had all the time in the world, then wiggled till her pants fell to the floor.

I gasped when her erection sprung free before me. "Oh my."

"I haven't been able to keep it down," she said shyly, "especially whenever I thought of you."

"I see that." I grinned up at her in mischief, scanning her naked body from top to bottom and back to her face. "Decided to go commando, did you? No boxers or anything. Looks like you really expected to get some tonight."

"I was hoping."

Lucy groaned when I touched her and slid my fingers over and around silky skin. I chuckled with wicked promise and pressed my lips together as I stared at it. Honestly, I always thought that guys (the attractive ones anyway) looked better from the waist up, and maybe it was freaky to see Lucy like this, but I didn't care. I was really horny, dammit.

"I know that look. Stop it."

"Whaaaat?"

"As much as I'm sure I'd love it, no licky sucky."

"Why not?"

"You know how it got me way too excited before."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I want to last long this time. Just for y-y-yyyohhh Jeeeesus!" She groaned when I wrapped my mouth on her anyway, rolled my tongue over and around the head, and suckled. Kissed the glistening tip. She grabbed a handful of my hair when I grasped the base and sucked to the hilt and back a few times, then went back to licking and sucking the head like a lollipop. I loved how she whimpered and moved involuntarily inside my mouth. Despite her words, her body wanted more. Why was she in denial anyway? I'm not _that _cruel. I wanted to please her just as much as she wanted to please me. I glanced up at her with an impish smile.

"That's what you get for taking too long to licky sucky my breasts."

"You minx!"

"You know you liked it."

"Well... yeah..."

Ha! Revenge could be so sweet!

"You know, I love it when you wear a skirt. Easy access, heh heh heh." She wagged her brows."Let's get these off you, shall we? Lie back down for me." Lucy knelt back down to remove my skirt and silk panties. She looked at them for a little bit as if she was contemplating how to end world hunger. She unzipped my skirt at a snail's pace, slid it down just a little till her thumbs hooked into my panties, and I gasped when she yanked them off, just like that. She's such a devil! One with a wolfish grin as she appraised me. All of me.

That won't distract me. It's my turn now. _I'm _in charge here. You know that saying "good things come to those who wait"? Oh, I know I'm coming, alright. The way she's looking at me, you bet I am! Good, no, great things, yeah, that's what I'm getting. But why prolong my agony? Me want sex. Now now now!

"Move back, sexy," she said. Now we're talkin'! So I scooted back and squealed in surprise when my woman grabbed my thighs and buried her face between them. She brushed her lipson me with so much love and affection, and lapped and tongue lashed me with lust. Her moans of enjoyment made me ache with need. She stroked my clit, which peaked out and greeted her with, um, open thighs. They demanded satisfaction, which Lucy happily obliged. Good lord! She worked me and teased me and made me squirm till I lost my breath. My heated mound protested when she stopped. Wait... what?

"See?" she said with a cocky grin. "Two can play this game."

Fine. I lost. Dammit! Despite my frustration, I giggled in anticipation. She got up and crawled on the bed, forcing me to move back till my head settled on the pillows. My dark beauty's mouth traveled from my chin down to the hollow of my neck and down some more.

"Have I told you lately how much I just _love _your breasts?" she asked while nuzzling them. "They're like beacons for pleasure. I can't get enough."

Good, because I love that she loved them so much, as well as other parts of my body. I love her penchant for lavishing them with so much attention. I love it whenever she tongued me and kissed me and teased me _everywhere_. I'm extremely sensitive, you see, and right now it was all I could do not to cause the neighbors to complain; the sounds I made could probably be heard from several blocks away. What could I say? Lucy was just _that _good! Rooowwrrr! But my patience was running thin. I grasped the back of my lovely wife's head, my moans guttural as pleasure raced through me. She said I have levels of moans, and this one was the—

"Goddammit, woman, will you just hurry up already?"

—kind of moan.

"And if you don't, you are sooo sleeping on the couch!"

"What?!" Her head raised, mouth agape, before her eyes narrowed in challenge. "Oh yeah? How about I go there right now then?"

Neither of us moved. It was a sexual stand-off. All you could hear were the flickering of candles, the clock ticking, and our shallow breaths. So what if she had a-a gun? I had twin cannons on my chest. Like beacons!

_Tick... tock..._ Still, neither one of us made a move, eyes never leaving each other's. But she made a big mistake, or rather _it_ made the mistake of, um, aiming at me, and that was all it took for us to launch at each other feverishly. Kissing just didn't seem to fit; it was more like ravaging. Our bodies were like electrical towers—get too close and you'd get instantly electrocuted. _Zzzaaap! _Weeee!

Her finger dipped between my quivering folds. "Mmmm. Soaked and warm. Just the way I like it."

She brought her finger up, covered with my juices, and traced a path that swirled around my abs, my sides, my navel, and lapped them up, teasing me on her way down. Not again! When was this torment going to end? Once more she moved up to capture my mouth. YES! Ohhh, she's such a great kisser. On a scale of 1-10, she's a 20! I couldn't really say I've kissed a lot of people to say so; my exes never measured up, and neither did the ones I kissed while undercover. I don't give a damn about them. I just loved it when _we _kiss. Dear lord, this woman was just... WOW! Mmm hmm!

I groaned into her mouth when her hardness came in contact with my mound. By this time I was so turned on I just really, really, _really _wanted to get things moving, so to speak. Time to rock and roll! So my hand reached down to cup and massage her below.

"Ohhh, Amy." Her voice was thick and raspy. Could anything else possibly excite me even more?

"Wow, you're rock-hard, love." I stroked her a few times, then leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I did this, huh?"

"With or without one, you always do things to me." Her pupils dilated, nearly black now, especially when I scooped up my moisture and spread them on her hardness. "I'm so hot for you right now."

"Me, too. Love me." I held on to her sides and inhaled deeply when she grasped my hips and penetrated my core. After a couple of inches in, she exhaled and pulled out. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing. You're just... tight, that's all. Let me try again." Lucy entered me once more, smooth and slow, then pulled out. I lifted her chin to look at me, then cupped her jaw for encouragement. The third time she went in, she stayed still for a bit, then pushed herself in inch by inch till she could go no further. My inner walls hugged her completely. She slowly withdrew till it seemed like she would pull out entirely, but just as slowly, she slipped herself back in.

"Ohhh. Myyy. Gawwwd, Amy. You feel sooo goood!"

I let out a long breath. "You, too. Mnnh."

Lucy nibbled my neck while she continued to plunge and retreat, loosening up my tender flesh, clutching my thigh as she did so. The pleasure was so intense; I'd forgotten just how much. In time my brown-eyed lover settled atop me, resting on her elbows. Our chests heaved with each push and pull, our bodies damp with perspiration. She looked at me in deep concentration, and I knew that she's trying her best not to come too quickly. Usually, she was in control of her body whenever she made love to me, but this was different, and from the looks of it, she's really trying hard to satisfy me and prolong our pleasure as best as she could. I swelled with love knowing that she's doing all this not only to reach the pinnacle of bliss with me, but also because we hoped to bring another cute little bundle of joy into the world once more.

She framed my face with her hands. "Amy, your eyes... they're as dark as midnight."

Her own smoldered and glinted with the candlelight, mirroring the flames—a burning fire and passion only we would share. I closed my eyes shut and breathed raggedly. It only made the sensations more intense: the feel of her gliding in... and out... and in... and out. The taste of her lips and tongue brushing against mine each time she slid into me. The warmth of her flesh, made hotter by the friction against mine; it made my chest suffuse with heat to the roots of my hair and the tips of my fingers and toes as her body continued to fuel my desire. I just couldn't believe it. I love what she's doing to me!

"My goodness. You're like a pro at this." I panted, undulating with her, taking more of her in, my caverns pulsating with each compulsive thrust. "You're more confident... More sure of yourself... Ohhh!"

"Yeahhh?"

"If I didn't know any better—unnh—I'd say you've been doing this... all your life."

"I guess all that research is paying off."

"Research?" My eyes widened. She paused.

"On-on myself." Her mouth quirked in embarrassment. "And I did my homework."

"I see. You certainly did well. Show me your findings, baby." I grabbed her ass and spread my legs wider.

"Gladly."

I shrieked when she thrust back in with a little more force. Lucy beamed at that and kissed me again. She slid in and out at a steady pace, her face euphoric even as it contorted, moaning with me while she tried so desperately to hold out. I unfurled and writhed beneath her for a long while, my legs wrapped around her, and I strained to meet each delicious thrust. Oh, my God, this is almost too much. I wanted to scream so loud that the fire department just might come over and to hose us down and shut us up. Maybe I did.

"Ohhhh... you're amaaaaaazing!" I rasped and raked my fingernails down her back. I probably left some welts.

"Christ!"

I frowned when she stopped again. "Baby, don't—"

"Hold on to me." Lucy grasped my back and thigh and rolled onto her back. Still joined, she bent her right leg up. The other stayed flat on the mattress, where she positioned me to straddle her thigh to give me leverage on top of her. She cupped my buttocks and pulled me towards her. I moaned with the sensation of my body being filled more fully. From the looks of it, she enjoyed rubbing our breasts together just as much as I did as I glided back-and-forth. The slickness of skin rubbing against skin in this position turned me on in ways unimaginable.

"Ohhhhh, Lucyyyy... Yyyyeah! Give it to me, baby... God, yeeessss!" I grabbed her face and kissed her ravenously. "You're so... unnnnh! You sooo get an A+ on your research!"

"You like that, huh?" she asked, grunting, shaking. "Hohhh... Ride me, baby!" Which I did, but this time it was I who got way too excited. She grabbed my hips. "Whoa, whoa, slow down, sweetie."

"Sorry, I can't help myself. It's so good. So incredible, it's driving me wild!"

"Yes, I can see tha-ha-haaat. Ohhh, God. Amyyyyy!" Her head fell back on the pillows. I grunted and shuddered each time I squeezed her. Ever considerate, Lucy brushed back the tendrils that stuck to my forehead and temples. She gazed up at me, her thrusts intensifying. "My angel, you're so beautiful... I love you sooo much."

"And I love you," I replied. I moved down to lick her lips, our foreheads touching, and continued to rock against her. I don't think I could bear it anymore. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I could only smile in rapture and worship her with the sound of my cries, breathe her in as her mouth gives me breath, savor the sweet taste of her lips, hold her close and envelop her completely as our bodies caught on fire. Her eyes pierced through mine, and I knew that she knew...

"Are you getting close?" she asked throatily.

"Yeahhh. You?"

"Hell yes!" She grabbed my back and my ass and drove herself into me so deeply, her jerks frantic while I rode her like a wild horse in heat. I clutched the sheets so tightly I could have ripped them off into shreds. My voice strained as I struggled for breath, calling her name, the pitch rising higher and higher till I lost my voice. I couldn't fathom the marvelous sensations as heat returned heat, so scorching, so electric, it sizzled through every inch of our skin. I felt my orgasm well up from my core, bubble and surge up to my chest, and erupt in climactic fury through my mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we screamed in unison.

I slumped against Lucy, face buried at the crook of her neck. I wondered if the window panes shattered...? That was my last thought before I passed out. I think...

Yes, yes I did. Mmm, ecstatic blackouts. For all I know we blew a massive fuse in the neighborhood, and all fingers would point to our house when asked what (or in this case, who) caused it. When I regained consciousness, my breathing had slowed. I was sprawled half on top of her, sated and sweaty,with my arm draped around the love of my life. My eyelids fluttered open to see a Cheshire grin on her face. The back of her fingers caressed my arm. A soft, blissful sound escaped from my lips, and my entire body stretched, arching back.

"Jesus, woman." I looked back at her and saw her rolling her eyes.

"What?" I followed her eyes to her midsection and smirked. What could I say? I couldn't help it if I was unconsciously naughty. "I guess somebody else woke up, huh?"

"Apparently... What's so funny?" she asked, frowning when I giggled.

"Is it just me or did the dogs bark and howl outside?"

"You really are an imp." She laughed, spanking my butt. "That good, huh?"

"Mmm hmm." I raised myself a little and planted a feather kiss on her lips, feeling her stiffen further against my belly. I beamed at her reaction and moved even closer, this time giving her a lingering kiss. "Forget the A+, darling. I'm giving you a Master's degree."

"Really?"

"Mm hmm." She looked so proud, but suddenly her smile diminished, and so did her erection. She looked like she did a long time ago when I told her I didn't really want to be the perfect spy, and she asked me if I was with her just to sabotage my spy career. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing." I waited for her to say more, but she just toyed with my hair with a far away look in her eyes. "It's just... you were really so into this."

"Of course, honey. Was my wailing too loud? You were _such_ a stallion, it was hard not to." A shadow of a smile crossed her face. I cupped her jaw. "Tell me what's bothering you, sweetie, or else I'm gonna have to resort to manual tactics and... _other _ways to torture it out of you." Her mouth curled at that, but it didn't have the desired effect. "Come on, tell me."

"Would you prefer if... would you prefer a penis to—"

"What? You're kidding me, right?"

"But you were just... I haven't seen you this enthusiastic and... you know..."

"Baby, it's been a while since we had a lot of time on our own for making love. I enjoyed myself so much 'cause you're so hot in bed. Period. Baby, you're number one on my list!"

Her eyes narrowed. "How long is this list exactly?"

"Hmm, let's see. Before I met you, there's Lucy Diamond. Don't be jealous, honey, but her prowess is legendary!"

"Well, I can't blame you there. They all fall for her, it's true." She sighed dramatically. "I'm not sure I can measure up."

"Mmm, you measure _up _just fine," I said, stroking her, loving the way she lengthened in my hand. (It was quite impressive how long and thick she got for her size.) There's just something so fulfilling about making your lover want you. "You got me in the end, so you did pretty well."

"I sure did. I did you so many times, I'm amazed you're still alive after all these years." She leered at me. There you go, her cockiness was back in stride, but since she didn't have a bra for me to snap, I poked her side instead. "Ow!" She laughed when I poked my tongue out at her. "So that's it? No other people on your list? Not even that doofus Borington Whatsisface?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't remind me. None of them ever mattered. No one except you. And Lucy Diamond. It must be the boobs."

"Yeah, I love boobies, too. Yours especially." She caressed them fondly. "It's really bizarre having boobs and a penis. Don't you find this a little spooky?"

"I guess, but Lucy," I cupped her chin, "don't you ever forget how much I love you just the way you are." When I kissed her, I felt her doubts evaporate. "You're sooo good at what you do, however you do it. Just think of this as role playing."

"That's a good way of looking at it." She massaged my breast. I leaned into her touch and licked my lips. My bosom warmed up with the stirrings of arousal. Mischief gleamed on her face. "Hmm, a Master's degree in Sex, huh? So, if we keep at it, do I get a Doctorate?"

"That depends. You'll have to work on your thesis first and prove why you deserve it."

"Oh yeah? Come here, I'll show you," she said, tickling and rolling me over.

THE END

.

* * *

First posted on Dec. 2009 at All Things DEBS forum yuku . com

Thanks in advance for your feedback! Reviewers get treats. =D


	2. Epilogue

This was a short snippet I had written separately back in Dec. 2009 at ATD, but I had meant for it to be an epilogue, so I added it here as such. I added a small bit for you ATD-ers who had read this before. =]

* * *

**Curious - A Holiday Story**  
by Athena, aka Larceny

.

Six-year old Lucas sat on Lucy's lap while his mother read to him. His raven hair and big, bright blue eyes made Lucy smile. _My boy's gonna be one hell of a heart-breaker someday_, she mused. She had just read a few holiday stories to him, ranging from Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and Christmas stories, with the last one being "Baby in a Manger".

Lucy enjoyed just holding her son. They sat in front of the fireplace in comfortable silence. There was just something about watching the roaring fire, its flames dancing and swaying in the air, and listening to the logs burn rhythmically like a lullaby without a melody, now and then snapping and sparking. It wasn't very long till Lucas yawned just a bit and hugged her tighter. He rubbed his eyes and burrowed into her. Just when Lucy was about to announce that it was time for bed, Lucas looked up at her with curious eyes. Lucy smiled and stroked his head fondly.

"Mama?" he said with a tiny voice.

She reached for a glass of water and took a sip. "Hmm?"

"What's a lesbeen?"

Lucy spewed and sputtered.

"Mama!"

"I'm sooo sorry, sweetie!" She wiped her son's face and shirt with her sleeve. "Why do you ask?"

Lucas pouted before he sighed and leaned back on his mama's chest. "The kids at school say you and Mommy are lesbeens."

"Um. Right. Yes we are. It means women who love each other."

"Like you and Mommy?"

"Uh huh, and we're dam- er, darn proud of it," she replied, then kissed his head, "just like we're so proud of you."

That seemed to calm him down a bit, despite the slight frown still etched on his face. While playing with Lucy's hair, he spoke once again, "Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie?" This time Lucy was careful not to reach for the glass.

"Am I adopted?" His face turned downward. "I've seen adopted kids and they're very sad or angry. I don't wanna be like them."

"No! No, sweetheart, of course not, honey. You're not adopted," Lucy said quickly, squeezing her boy and rocking him gently. "Wait... have you been feeling sad? What makes you think that?"

"Well, the kids at school..." He seemed to cave into himself, but hugged his mama tightly. "They make fun of me."

"Is that why you've been having more scratches lately? Have you been fighting? Are they bullying you?"

The more Lucas stayed quiet, the more Lucy grew worried. In fact, she began to run a mental checklist of her weapons arsenal in her super secret hideout. The one only she and Scud knew about. They may have given up a life of crime, but emergency situations called for drastic measures, like in the case of earthquakes with a magnitude of 9, a nuclear holocaust, or even a zombie apocalypse.

But this was worse. Her son was being threatened by bullies. For all she knew they were children of assassins or crime lords. Scud would help run a search for these little effers.

"Okay, who are these kids, honey? I'll, I'll-"

"How come I don't have a daddy?" he asked, placing his little hand atop a shaking bigger palm. "Mrs. Johnson said you need a mommy and a daddy to have a baby."

"..."

Lucas looked up at her, alarmed to see her bulging eyes and gaping mouth. "Mama?"

"... G-Go ask your Mommy. She's the smart one."

THE END

* * *

Thanks in advance for reviewing!


End file.
